User blog:BulletRefutation/Harry Potter RP- The Great Phoenix
This RP is gonna be in RP Format. Also, this RP is about the Great Phoenix. The Great Phoenix is a bird of Lord Voldemort, and everyone must find the BIRD AND KILL IT! 100 points to their house to who kills the bird. Sign up here RP!! New Spells Electrius Maximo- Unforgivable Curses- Causes opponent to have an electric shock Healio- Life Savers- Heals any wounds on their body Jeeter Mentay- Life Savers- Heals any bone damage Reversio- Unknown Class- Reverses any spells. (eg. Transfiguration,) Can also send back spells like Avada Kedavara or Crusio etc. Viewus Appeario- Unknown Class- Shows any video of what caster is thinking of. Mendax dicere verum-Charm- Causes the victim to reveal their secrets. There is now counter-spell for this. Saggita-Unforgivable Curses- Shoots an arrow at the victim. Cannot be countered with, but can be dodged. Frigidus-Unknown Class- Causes victim to freeze in a block of ice. Can be countered with Reversio. Perdere terram-Unforgivable Curses- Causes the area in which the victim is standing to collapse. It can be reversed by reversio...IF the ground hasn't completely caved in yet. Susurrus-Charm- Allows Wizards to talk to each other by using their wands. This can't be listened into. Unda Magna- Unknown Class-Conjures a Tsunami Wave out of a wand ((Similar to FiendFyre)), can be countered with Fiendfyre or Reversio. Atri-Unforgivable Curses- Causes your oppenent to be sucked into oblivion. Can be countered with reversio if the person is not completely gone. Fiendfyre- Unknown- Sends out fire balls around. Brackio Burno-Unforgivable Curses- Burns all muggles (Non-Magic People) around into ash. Slicio-Unforgivable Curses- Slices target into a number you are thinking of. Avada Kedavara Maximus-Unforgivable Curses- Same as the original, but cannot be reversed or blocked. Memorius- Unknown- Shows some memories of Hogwarts' past. Constellius- Charms- Shows a constellation of one of the 10 animals: Cat, Dog, Owl, Human, Frog, Fish, Bird, Lion, Alligator or Snake Protego Maximus- Defense Against the Dark Arts- Can block the Maximum Killing Curse! More to come... RP NOW! SUBJECTS RULES *Do not be too random *Be friendly *No swearing or cussing *You have to be signed up to RP *You can control any teachers *Don't control anybody elses characters *You can control: Lord Voldemort, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnegan, Luna Lovegood, Draco Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange (Or however you spell it) or Ginny Weasley Known Signed-Up Characters AJ- Fourth Year Blaize- Third Year Gold- Second Year Jake- First Year Michele- Fifth Year Peter- Fourth Year Pirah- First Year PiX- Second Year Reddy- Second Year Susan Bones- Third Year Vladomir- Sixth Year Zain- First Year House Standings This will be updated when a house receives House Points Forbidden Spells (Eg. Spells that could get you a one-way ticket to Azkaban!) Avada Kedavara- Kills the target immediately. Slicio- Slices target into a number you are thinking of. Brackio Burno- Burns all muggles (Non-Magic People) around into ash. More Rules (If you break 2-3 rules, your characters will be ignored in the RP) *DO NOT OVERPOWER! *Use your characters seriously, don't be too random *The RANDOMNESS METER is limited. (Randomness Meter: 30% only!) *Treat other users with respect! *Normal RP rules! Category:Blog posts